the coming of galakrond
by dantorixs1234
Summary: this is the tale of the war between the aspects of the drgons and galakrond


_It was a time of war in the land of Azeroth, but unlike any war anyone had heard of or even seen. It was a war between the Dragon Aspects and a powerful dragon name, Galakrond the rainbow coloured dragon whos scales shine a different colour under different light and progenitor of the Aspects . The Dragon Aspects were the leaders of each Dragonflight The red dragon Aspect of life, Alexstraza, also known as the lifebinder and queen of the dragons for her size was immense even for a Aspect the blue dragon Aspect of magic , Malygos, the bronze Aspectof time, Nozdormu, the green Aspect of dreams, Yasera also known as the dreamer and Alexstrazas sister, and the black aspect of the earth Nelfarian also know as the though the Aspects were born and were given powers from the titans, they could still not fight ther father type figure Galakrond one on one, for he was far too large. When compared the to the other dragons' sizes, including Alexstraza he was so enormous that his form blotted out the sun, plunging the land in darkness.__  
__This is the story of that fateful war in a place known as Dragon-blight in Northrend__  
_

_Chapter 1_

"_Alexstraza, we cannot win this fight alone! We need the four other flights! Galakrond has already wiped out half of us and he's getting stronger by the day! If only you had gone out and faced him when he awoke then we would have defeated him already!" Koralstratz said, gritting his teeth to bite back his temper as he spoke to the Dragon Queen. To blow up would do him no good. Especially with the situation as delicate as it was. Starting fighting amongst themselves would not help any of them in the least. They needed to stick together.__  
__Alexstraza looked over at Koralstratz sadly, noting the anger in his tone. He was trying to conceal it but wasn't doing a very good job__  
__She sighed. "Yes, my young consort, I could have. But I hate fighting and killing, you know that. You have seen what I can do, but you also forget us Aspects were born from Galakrond's genes. In a way, to me, Nozdormu, Malygos, Yasera, and Nelfarian, he is our father! If I had killed him it would feel like I was killing my family. It would feel like killing you, my young consort. Do not forget that I am the Aspect of life." Alexstraza looked away from her consort and looked out at the sky. She swallowed nervously as she cast her eyes out at the rapidly darkening sky. "Anyway, enough of this talk. I will call a meeting of the Aspects to see what the others say about this and what their situation is__"Father? We have just lost the western patrol! We can't hope to fight Galakrond like this! He's just to strong!" Nafarian said desperately, addressing his father.__  
__"Nafarian, my young son, I know we cannot win. Even though I was made Aspect of the earth, I cannot win alone. If I was to fly out and fight him now I would lose. It is a fact I am ashamed to admit." He looked around inquisitively. "Where is Sintheria, my son?"__  
__"She is looking for Onyxia. She flew away in a rage this morning again. I hope they don't bump into Galakrond, father." Nafarian added fearfully, imagining the horrible scene too vividly in his mind.__  
__"As do I, young Nafarian. I will fly out and search for them. While I am out watch for any messenger of the Queen. I feel she will call a meeting any day now to speak with us."__  
_

_Meanwhile, above the Caverns of Time, Nozdormu, Aspect of Time was in combat with Galakrond. The mighty dragon had attacked Nozdormu children, and the bronze dragon was fighting back with as much force his anger could muster.__  
__Nozdormu swiped at the iridescent scaled dragon furiously, missing him and scraping the walls instead with his claws. "Galakrond, you will not best me, for you have awakened the rage of an Aspect by attacking my children! You will ssssssssssuffer for what you have done! I control the sandss of time!"__  
__Galakrond's laugh rumbled through the cavern, the dreadful sound echoing darkly off the walls. "Young Nozdormu, you can't beat me! I was old when you were just a new-born, created from my flesh and blood. Your powers of time cannot affect me. You are going to die, my young bronze Aspect!"__  
__In a flash, Galakrond opened his mighty jaws and a blaze of silver gushed from his mouth, engulfing Nozdormu in the sliver flame. Confident that Nozdormu could not survive his injuries, Galakrond flew away, flapping his mighty wings and creating a gust that shook the trees as he passed them. But unknown to him, Nozdormu had used the power of time at the last second, sending himself to a point in space where he rests. But though he was safe, he did not transport quickly enough. Galakrond's silver flames had licked his body, tearing at his underbelly and injuring him.__  
__Knowing that he was safe but injured badly, he decided to send out one dragon, his prime consort, to the Wrymrest temple and call Alexstraza for help.__  
_

_In the emerald dream, Yasera watched the event unfolding while she gained her full power. Before she went forth from her lair to the meeting Alexstraza had called, Yasera knew that if they were to have any chance of defeating Galakrond, she would need every ounce of strength and power she could gather. They all would, or they would all find themselves at his mercy__In the Eye of Eternity home of the Aspect of magic, Malygos. The blue dragon was enraged for the awakening of Galakrond. Malygos knew the only way to wake Galakrond from the eternal sleep would require magic from beyond that of every blue dragon he knew. The only user with enough power was the Titans, but why would they return to Azeroth just to destroy it? Confused and angry, Malygos flew out of his lair and headed towards Wrymrest Temple. He felt a calling in the back of his mind and knew that a meeting was being called that demanded his presence.__  
_

"_Neltharion? Why are we heading to Wrymrest when we should be preparing to fight Galakrond?"__  
__"My dear Sintheria. The Queen has called on us all. The five Aspects are gathering to prepare to fight him. I hope you; Onyxia and Nafarian are coming with me. There are reports that Nozdormu has fallen. I have sent word to all our Flight to head to Wrymrest temple, as I believe we will make our last stand there. But as for Nozdormu, I do not believe that he has really fallen. I think he was smart enough to escape and is recovering as we speak. But whether he will recover in time…I do not know. We do need all five of us Aspects to be at full power when the fighting breaks out. I want you Ony and Naf to head to the Obsidian Sanctum. Our champion sartharion is there. He is strong and will protect the three of you."_

_On the way to Wrymrest temple from the magical city of Dalaran, Soridomi was heading out of Crystal Song forest when she bumped into the blue Aspect, Malygos. She was shocked to see an Aspect on the way to Wrymrest, but she realised that Malygos must be on his way to speak with Alexstraza.__  
__"Malygos? What's the Aspect of Magic doing out here?" asked Soridomi, the surprise evident in her tone at meeting the Aspect.__  
__"Soridomi, I am on my way to see Alexstraza about the awakening and resurrection of Galakrond. But why has Nozdormu, the great Aspect of Time, sent his prime consort and not come himself to see the queen?__  
__"Well Malygos, while some have been busy trying to keep something in check that is impossible, Nozdormu has been gravely injured fighting Galakrond. He fought him when he found out that he has killed a few of our children." Soridomi tried to hold back her anger for she knew that if Malygos wanted to he could easily rip her to shreds despite being the prime consort of the Aspect of Time.__  
__"Soridomi, you do not realize that I have actually sent my strongest children and my consort, who is equal in size to me and nearly as strong in magic, Sindragosa, to prepare at Wrymrest in the Azure Sanctum. I know that Nelfarian has dispatched his strongest champion to the Obsidium Sanctum. I plan to beat Galakrond and find who awoke him. When I do I will rip them apart with my full magic. But I am concerned for my friend. Will Nozdormu recover from his wounds Soridomi?"__  
__Holding back a tear, Soridomi replied. "I do not know. He barely managed to avoid the fire in time. Galakrond is fast and powerful, and though he cannot use the powers that you and the other Aspects received from the Titans, his power is that of legends! But I do hope my Nozdormu will recover for the sake of the bronze flight. I don't think it is his time to die just yet, but let us stop talking and get to the temple. We are almost there."__  
_

_Above the Emerald Dragon Shine, Yasera had taken flight for the first time in years. She had finally come out of the Emerald Dream. Even though she had made sure she was at full power, she still felt drowsy from the Emerald Dream. But before she had left the dream, she felt a powerful presence enter the dream. She had a feeling that she knew who it was, but she couldn't be sure before she left because the messenger from her sister had arrived. She awoke and took flight. She was closest to the temple but she delayed for she knew that Nelfarian was on his way from the south, and it might be better if she was to wait for him. As she looked to the south she saw the silhouettes of four forms flying towards her.__  
_

"_Nelfarian? Is that who I think it is ahead of us?"__  
__"Sintheria I believe it is. I wonder why she is awake. Let us go see."__  
__Speeding up, Nelfarian went on ahead as he went to meet Yasera. As he got to talking distance he said, "Dreamer? What are you doing awake? I can tell you are also at full power."__  
__"Nelfarian, I am glad I met you here before we arrived at the temple. We are all going to be there my friend, apart from Nozdormu, as he's recovering. But he is recovering slowly. He has sent Soridomi in his place. How goes the war for you, my friend? I heard from my consort, Erankius, that you lost a whole group just the other day?"__  
__"I did Yasera, but what hurts even more is that Sabellian has gone missing! It is causing my daughter Onyxia to keep becoming enraged. He was always there to calm her. But we can't talk-we have to get to the temple."__  
_

"_My queen, all of the Aspects are nearly here apart from Nozdormu, but his prime consort is here. I will dispatch a guard to make sure we have warning for if Galakrond appears. All the Aspect's champions and their forces are in the Sanctum. Nelfarian has sent Sartharion, Malygos has sent his prime consort Sindragosa. I believe Yasera has sent Erankius, and Nozdormu has sent his son Anachronous. There is only our champion to be chosen, my queen. Who will you send down to the Ruby Sanctum?"__  
__"Have you already chosen?"asked Koralstratz__  
__"He is preparing right now, my young consort. I am sending Tyranastrasz. He has power beyond compare when it comes to us red dragons. Only I can best him in power. Enough talk…they are here."__  
__"Welcome my fellow Aspects. Yasera, my sister. Malygos, my friend. Nelfarian and Soridomi. Let the meeting of the Aspects BEGIN!"_


End file.
